World traveler
by Cotton Star
Summary: A girl uses a time traveling machine but actually travels to another world. She meets and joins the Straw Hat pirate crew. Her closest pirate friend is Sanji. ? x OC x Sanji
1. Chapter 1: Missing You

"It's finally done, Kandy!"

"About time… My arms hurt from using the screw driver!"

"We need a test subject…" I walk to the windowsill, staring at the tree full of bright green leaves. A squirrel comes rustling out from the gnarled tree branch of leaves with an acorn in its paws. _A squirrel is too energetic so it will be a hassle to train it, _I say to myself. I then spot an owner with her pure white and cute little Pomeranian under the tree

"Do you think we can train a dog to test our new invention?" I ask my friend who is now shaking her arms out like there's no tomorrow. She stops her random arm movements to shrug and then continues what she was doing before. I walk to her and rested both of my hands on her shoulders.

"Pack up," I say to her straight in the eye as her arms stop doing wiggles and waves. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and her lips pucker out as if she's ready for a kiss.

"Why do I need to pack up?" Kandy whines, swinging my hands off of her.

"We finished what we wanted and now we're going to test it out," I say, turning away from her to find a luggage spinner to use. She stands silently, glaring at the back of my head.

"_We_?" She repeats after I found a pink polka-dotted luggage spinner that was up to my stomach. I turn my head back to hers, seeing her jaw dropping as low as she can and eyes as wide as she could. I roll my suitcase to her and push her jaw to close it. _She's probably just nervous to go to a different place, possibly a different world, which she has never been to, _I think in my head.

"Don't worry, Kandy. I'll be right by your side when we test the time machine!" I cheerfully squeal to her with a slight smile on my face. She purses her lips and looks away from my eyes, as if I was some stranger just smiling at her like a creep. A moment later, she stomps her foot on the ground, showing how much she doesn't like the idea of trying out our invention.

"What if we never get back? Shouldn't one of us just stay here and take care of things? Cruselene, please. I'll stay and you go. I will make sure nothing happens to the machine until you come back," Kandy says in a quivery, soft voice. My eyes stare at the contour line of the side of her face that is still averted from mine. She is beautiful and gorgeous. Kandy's licorice-black hair that fades to strawberry-red hangs from her head and her luscious pink lips pout, making her look attractive. Her lovely grey eyes can look through a person's soul and can make you fall in love in an instant. Her thin nose is placed between two rosy cheeks of a lovely face. If she went to test our invention out and I stayed, I'm sure everyone will cry for her back. If I went and she stayed, nobody will say a thing. My grin fades away and my eyes drop to the pure white tiles on the floor. I'm just an eighteen year old who nobody wants… because I am a vampire.

"Fine. I shall go alone, Kandy. Maybe I'll get you a souvenir or two depending on where I end up at." Kandy confronts to me once again, seeing me staring at the floor. She stares at me like a bear at a zoo, scared and afraid of everything, and starts to write a list on paper. _Perhaps she is writing a list of all the things she desires or needs. Or maybe she is just writing all of the things she wants me to do once I am in a different world._ I begin to bite my bottom lip and close my eyes in order to save myself from breaking into tears. Kandy walks to me and hands me the sheet.

"Here's what you need to bring just in case," Kandy says. "You never know when you need all of these things." I weakly open my eyes and read through the list. Bandages, sleeping pills, knuckle dusters, canned food, can opener, money, and so many more. My eyes begin to build tears as I read every single word I see on the paper. Kandy seems to care for me so much. She has always been there since I was 5. She wasn't surprised after I told her about who I really am in grade 5. She never made fun of me about being a vampire. Kandy is always helpful and protective about me. I cover my face with the white sheet of paper to prevent my good friend from seeing my wet and crying face. She just stands in place, looking at me as I wet the paper she gave me with my tears.

"Thank… Thank you for being… with… with me," I say between sobs and sniffs. Kandy snatches the paper I received from her away from my face and adjusts my face to hers.

"Lick those tears up like our buddy Tony in grade 7. No need to cry because of happiness, instead just laugh it all out!" Kandy smirks with watery eyes. She is about to cry like an idiot with me. I grab some tissues from the nearby table and give some to her.

"I'm going to miss you," I quiver out as she begins to wail.


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Men

Taking a pile of neatly folded clothes, I yell out to Kandy in order to get myself a vacuum cleaner. She comes to the room with a small, snow-white vacuum and gently puts it in a spot next to me.

"What do you need this for?" Kandy asks, knocking the top of the vacuum with her left hand. "You shouldn't be cleaning the house right now. You should be packing up!" I slowly put my clothes in a giant plastic bag and zip it up. I take the suction tube of the vacuum cleaner and lock it into a hole in the bag.

"Turn the vacuum cleaner on, will you?" I ask, snapping my fingers at the vacuum. She turns it on and the bag shrinks, making the giant plastic bag into a thin, flat prism. Kandy stares at the tiny bag that lost all of the air inside it and picks it up.

"Oh… This bag! It's one of those space bag things, right? It makes everything easier to carry and makes more room," Kandy says in astonishment. I grin at her and nod my head proudly as if I was the one who created space bags. _I am so glad that we have these kinds of stuff in this era. Travelers from the past probably had a hard time holding all those clothes they needed. They probably had no room for anything else,_ I say superciliously to myself._ I'm proud to be living in the 20__th__ century! _I take the bag from Kandy's hands and place it in my luggage spinner.

"I'm going to take this vacuum cleaner too," I say, already taking the vacuum cleaner apart and stuffing it in my luggage spinner.

"Sure."

Then an awkward silence.

"Do you think I would get poisoned when I'm out there?" I ask in wonder to Kandy. "I mean…Someone _could_ food poison me or trap me in a room with poisonous gas. It's just possible. Plus, we don't know whether I'm going to end up in the future or the past." My beautiful and precious friend nods in agreement and goes to the bathroom cabinet to get something.

"Here," Kandy says, handing me a million pill bottles of different kinds of medicine. "This one is the medicine we made together that can cure one when poisoned. If you get food poisoned, eat this pill." She shakes a small pill bottle that had a purple cap on it. "If you breathe in poisonous gas, inhale this immediately." She shows a spray bottle with a tag that reads "poison spray" on it. I grab the medicines she had and stuffed it in. After I gathered my things for my trip, I stand by the machine with my pink polka dotted luggage spinner.

"I'm ready to go!"

"Hold on." Kandy places a blue watch with a button on it. The watch reads "11:24am June 28, 2012." Under the time is a blue button with a swirl on it.

"This button," says Kandy "will create a dimensional portal for you to return whenever you want to. I made this yesterday after we stopped crying." I nod to show that I understood what she explained.

"Well, this is farewell I guess…" I say in a quiet voice. Kandy pulls down a lever and the time machine lights up.

"Bye."

"See you again, Kandy." I step into the light and close my eyes in order to avoid the brightness from getting into my eyes. When the light settled down, I open them and saw a wide sea full of fish behind a lovely designed gate. There is so many beautiful fish… Fish…? I look closely at the jumping fish to see its peculiar features. This kind of fish is like no other from home!

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I turn around to see a muscular, average-sized man with hairy arms and leg and two red heart tattoos on the left arm. He has a shaved head with a white rope tied around it and a small black beard around his large lips. The man wore a navy shirt with yellow buttons on the short sleeves and navy knee-length pants. His apron is being blown by the gentle wind and his pink ascot curls around the bottom of his neck.

"I am sorry… But do you know where I am?" I ask in a scared voice. He looks as if he was about to beat the crap out of me. He raises his brow in bewilderment, looking down at me where I was sitting down.

"You don't _know_ where you are? If you don't know, how did you get here, you little twerp? This is the _most famous_ restaurant in All Blue, Baratie!" the man says with arm motions. He glares at me with his mean eyes as if I was wrecked his restaurant's reputation.

"I am very sorry… But I would like to check out your restaurant," I say with a nervous smile. His eyes soften and lighten up, still in confusion.

"No, this isn't _my_ restaurant… I think you need to meet my boss, you lil' odd ball." The man leads me and my rolling luggage spinner to a door. He opens the door, revealing such an elegant room full of fancy people, fancy tables, and fancy chairs. In the middle of the room lies a staircase, spiraling around a thick pole. We went up and into a room with a fat, old man with a peg and a braided blonde mustache.

"Boss, there's this little girl and she seems to not know anything about this place. When I first saw her, she was looking at the fish in the sea as if she never seen one before… and just look at the way she dresses!" the hairy man says, pointing at my white shirt that's tucked in my navy polka dotted skirt. "She isn't fancy like all our other customers!" I pout and looked away from the old, fat man to stop him from seeing my anger. I am deeply offended by the hairy guy's words.

"Must be some pirate or traveler," the old man says with a sigh. His braids bounces up and down as he spoke.

"Yes! Exactly!" I say with a loud voice. There was someone who finally understood what I was. " I am traveler! If that needs to be specified, I am a _time_ traveler!" The men just stares at me as if I was high on drugs or something. Their stares begin to embarrass me so I blush and look down. There was a knock on the door that the hair guy closed.

"Come in," says the old man. A blonde man with his right eye covered comes in. His black suit is darker than the night. He looks at me in a cool way and then….

"Hello my lady! How can I help you? What is your name? " The blonde man says, studying every single detail on me. "My name is Sanji." He takes my hand and kisses it like in a shoujo manga. I blush even more.

"Wh-what?" I back away shyly and stumble, but he caught me. _Ugh, this is so embarrassing… Guys at home NEVER did this… I want to go home, I_ tell myself. I got back to my feet at grab my luggage spinner closer to my side. My finger was about to press the button on my watch until I read the time: 11:24am June 28, 2012. I quickly turn my head to the hairy man.

"How much time passed since you've met me?" I ask in panic. The hairy man looks at me calmly.

"4 minutes." My eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Sanji ask in a calmer voice than before. I face him and look at him straight in the eyes.

"Where is New York or New Amsterdam?" I question him, hands shaking in fear.

"There's no such place."

_… I'm in a different world?_


	3. Chapter 3: First Night

**Hello! I am here to warn you about my horrible typing skills and formatting skills because I got a bit lazy… ; o ; I am so sorry if you do not like it but… FIGHTING!**

I lay on the restaurant's boss's bed in sadness at night. _I've decided_, I say to myself, _to return home only when I gather more information from this world! From now on, I'll just stay here where it's safe for me to wander around. _There is a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say quietly, but loud enough for my voice to reach to the door. Zeff, the boss of the restaurant opens the door as I sit up. He walks to the bed and just stands, looking at me.

"You're alright?" Zeff asks in a gentle, but deep voice. I nod silently, staying gloomy. We stay silent until he decided to talk again.

"I never got the chance to ask for your name," says Zeff, sitting down on his bed next to me.

"Cruselene King. My first name is spelled as C-R-U-S-E-L-E-N-E." I say, tucking my knees in and leaning my chest on it. "My mom was a strange woman and liked to make up names. I had many siblings and I love them all, but we all split ways. My twin brother, who is older than me, died when I was a freshman in high school." Tears began to build behind my eyes. "He used to protect me when I was bullied since I'm different. My skin is snow white and my teeth are-"

"Explain to me what 'high school' is," Zeff grumbles while taking off his ridiculously tall white chef hat. I tell him what pre-kindergarten, kindergarten, elementary school, high school, and college is. Like a little kid, he is amazed about everything and learned many new things about the world.

"Basically," I say, "we all get our education for around 20 years just to get a job. Life there is like... like jail. We all live to work, get stressed, and then die. It's so unfair." I bite my lip and walk to the window, looking at sea wave and collapse over another. I feel as if I was the one who was being taken over, like the waves. Sadness reaches me and covers me under I'm completely under it. The door swings open and a guy falls into the room. My eyes lay on the blonde guy in the suit.

"Sorry. I kind of eavesdropped, my lady," Sanji says in a loving voice. I blush as he dashes towards me to get closer. "I actually don't think I ever met a woman as fine as you, Lady Cruselene." My face was totally flushed with bright red. I have never heard a boy complementing me except my father.

"I actually don't think I met a gentleman as kind as you," I say, blushing and looking away from his generous eyes. His head explodes with happiness, and he blushes along with me. He really is a great guy and I don't think I will _ever_ meet a guy like him in my world.

"Hey, kid," Zeff raises his voice. "What's in the luggage?" He points at my luggage spinner filled with pink polka dots. Even though he ruined the moment between Sanji and I, I immediately show him my belongings. I unzip the luggage spinner and took out the space bag and the vacuum cleaner.

"Do you both know what this is?" I ask, holding up the parts of the small, white vacuum cleaner. They both nod. I settle down the vacuum and pick up the space bag with my clothes in it.

"What about this?" I question while balancing the pile of clothes in both of my hands. They shake their heads. "This is a space bag, and it carries clothes. I put my whole closet inside and it would normally be twenty times bigger than this. The vacuum cleaner sucks out all of the air out of the bag so that it creates more space in my luggage." I unzip the space bag and all my clothes spill out. I stuff them back in and zip the bag to use the vacuum to suck out the air. Zeff and Sanji looks at the bag in amazement. I place my clothes and the vacuum parts back into my luggage and take out the "poison spray" and the pill container with the purple cap.

"This 'poison spray' is for when someone breathes in a poisonous gas. They must inhale this immediately. These poison pills can cure someone who is food poisoned," I say, putting them back. I am getting tired so I decide to tell them that I would show them another time. They both agree and went to bed. When Zeff and Sanji reach the door I put them to a halt.

"Boss, since this is your bed… Please sleep on it," I say while rolling my luggage spinner to the corner of the room. Zeff denies my offer but I held his arm gently as Sanji watches me. "Please."

"You are a customer of Baratie. If I sleep on my bed, where will you sleep?" says Zeff in a cranky voice. I puff my cheeks and try to think of a solution that he will agree to.

"Then let's sleep together!" I say in a slightly louder voice. I didn't want an old man like Zeff sleep somewhere hard like the floor. Besides, he's an old man. Old men usually have back aches. I am pretty proud of what I said, but Sanji pulls me away from Zeff.

"I'm sorry, Lady Cruselene," says Sanji, "but I don't think you can sleep with the old man." He starts to drool and blush. "But you _can _sleep with me." Zeff punches Sanji in the head and sent him flying across his room. Zeff begins to apologize when I stop him.

"Boss, please sleep well. I will sleep with Sanji," I say, quickly getting Sanji to his feet and help him to the door. After I close the door behind me, Sanji got his balance back and led him to a room with excitement. You probably think I'm crazy for sleeping with a guy who I just met, but I think it is worth it. I'm doing to help Boss Zeff's back from breaking! Sanji opens a door that leads to a small room with one bed in it with a mountain of pillows on it. It is a king sized bed so two people could fit.

"So how do you fall asleep, Lady Cruselene? It is a man's duty to let the woman sleep first and protect her," Sanji says in a affectionate voice, laying down on the bed. He squirms in the bed like a piece of seaweed in the sea. I giggle a bit.

"Usually I have to hug something," I say, leaning into the bed to grab one of the pillows. "I'll just hug this!" Sanji gently pulls the pillow away from my hands and puts in back on the bed.

"Or you can use me as a hugging pillow, Lady Cruselene! It would be my pleasure!" Sanji exclaims, holding out his arms. _I'm guessing he will be the only man who can paint my face red, _I say in my mind. I slowly hug him on the bed, lying down. His big hand lies on my back. He's like a giant, living heat pack. He's so warm… I fell asleep._ I wonder what tomorrow will be like._


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting

**Sorry that I made those two sleep together in chapter 3! I just thought that it would be cute! o I know that it happened all so early but I couldn't wait! I thought it would be a cute first night at Barotie!**

_Where is it? I hope Kandy packed it for a random reason… Please appear, please, please, pretty please….. AHA!_ I pull out a thin long box from my luggage and race to the Barotie bathroom. When I came out, I look at a white stick. There aren't two lines on it. _Phew! I'm not pregnant! Thank god! I'm glad Sanji didn't do anything bad to me when I was sleeping. _I toss the white stick away and rundownstairs. I look at the customers smiling gorgeously at their dates. Sanji is pouring wine for a lady, and the lady's date glare at Sanji. I look around and then see a cute couple with a lovely lady. She had a totally handsome date that I almost fell in love with him.

"Sanji… Who are those people?" I ask in a shy and quiet voice behind Sanji. He looks at them and says 'excuse me' to me, making me hold the wine he was using to pour the lady's glass. "Sanji…?" Sanji ignores me and begins to talk to the beautiful lady.

"Hello, beautiful. Allow me to pour you a glass of wine," Sanji smiles, tipping the wine bottle into the elegant glass for the lady. Even though Sanji is still a stranger to me, I begin to feel jealous. "How can I help you, my lady?" Sanji asks the woman. I sulk and slowly walk up the stairs with the bottle of wine. I walk through the hallway and heard sounds from Zeff's room. I open his door.

"Oh, it's you," Zeff grumbles, looking at me and my wine. I bite my bottom lip.

"Yeah… It's me."

"What brings you down?" Zeff asks in a more gentle voice. I tell him about how Sanji seems to be loyal with every woman he sees and how I got jealous. When Zeff heard it all, he knocks my head.

"Just like any other woman, you fell in love with that complete pervert," Zeff sighs in a tired way. "You have been deceived by him. He cares about nothing but women. That twerp respect women differently depending on their beauty." I hand him the bottle of wine Sanji gave me and sat on his bed. He starts gulping it down.

"I wouldn't say I fell in _love_ with him, but I would say I _like_ him. In my world, every boy tortures and ridicules me because I'm a vampire," I say calmly, but sadly. Zeff stops drinking and commences to listen. "I was never called beautiful or respected by a guy so Sanji's kind of special to me. He's my second friend." Zeff chuckles and I look at him as if he's crazy.

"How cheesy," he says.

Just when I was going to go back down stairs, an explosion happened in Zeff's room. I run to his room's door and swung it open.

"Boss! Are you alright?" I yell out, seeing Zeff's head bleeding.

"Go downstairs, Cruselene."

"Y..Yes.."

I run down the stairs and hear everyone laughing at something. _Huh? Some kind of comedian is here or something?_ I stare at Sanji who is serving yet another fancy and beautiful lady and a pink-haired man while smoking a cigarette. The pink-haired man stood up and breaks the table with his knuckle dusters with a single punch. The plates and glasses shattered into a million pieces. I gape in shock and watch Sanji's back staying still. I couldn't see the expression on his face since he isn't facing me, but I could tell he's frustrated.

"Do you realize who I am?" the pink-haired man asks in a violent way. Sanji stood silently. I was about to go to the kitchen to call Patty, but then I remember that he left yesterday night. I stood, frightened about what will happen next. I put my hand on the pole, under the staircase. I quiet down when I see Sanji bending down to the plate that _used to _have soup.

"I'll just take this insect off for you," says Sanji, full of tranquility. He picks up the bug that _was_ in the soup. "You're finished eating anyways." The pink-haired man looks at Sanji a nasty look.

"_What?_ I AM THE GUEST WHO IS PAYING AND EATING HERE! _YOU'RE_ JUST A CHEF. HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!" the man hollers at Sanji while clenching his fists harder than ever. I begin to step out, ready to stop him, but the man's date decides to do it for me.

"Stop, Mr. Fullbody! Please forgive him!" the woman yells, a bit more scared than I am. The men in the fight ignore her as if she never existed.

"Can you eat money?" Sanji says with cool and a straight face. The chefs run out from the kitchen instantly after Sanji said his words.

"Somebody stop him! Don't do it, second chef!" the chefs say in alert. I pick up my feet and run across the room in front of Sanji, where he was stretching out his right arm to . Instead, he grabs my head by accident and…._Crush._

"Lady Cruselene!"


	5. Chapter 5: Psychic

**Oh my! What a sadist I am! I made Cruselene go **_**crush**_**! =)**

"Lady Cruselene!" yells Sanji, softening his grip on my head. He bends on his knees and holds me close to him. My head is bleeding and everything seems so bright. I feel as if I am a feather floating in the air and slowly falling down. _This is nothing to a vampire. Since all vampires are psychics, I know what is going to happen next. If I close my eyes, Sanji will be shocked and think I'm dead. will attack him when he's not paying attention. Then I shall take my move._ I close my eyes gently and played dead in front of the whole crowd around Mr. Fullbody and Sanji.

"Lady Cruselene? Look at me, don't die right now please…" Sanji whispers in a shivering voice. I hear Mr. Fullbody stepping forward quickly, about to assault the blonde man. I quickly open my eyes and kick Mr. Fullbody's leg, bringing him to a fall. I step on his chest and take off his knuckle dusters.

"Sweet," I say, putting on the knuckle dusters on my own hands. "You've been a rude customer today. You're just lucky that Boss is in his room right now." I smile innocently at him. "Are you still up for a meal?" Mr. Fullbody nods ferociously in terror while I fix the knuckle dusters. "Open wide, sir!" As Mr. Fullbody opens his mouth to scream, I punch his face aggressively that I knocked out almost all his teeth.

"That was lovely, Lady Cruselene!" Sanji yelps with hearts as eyes. I feel as if every happens like in a manga in this world. People were clapping for me, even though I do not understand why they amazed about me beating a man. I stuff the knuckle dusters in the pocket of my jeans.

"You're just lucky that I'm a special kind of person," I say to be literal. "I'll explain later, okay?" I smile sweetly at the gentleman who is now love struck. I scurry to the bathroom that is only used by employees and wipe my head full of gushing red blood with a paper towel. A drop of blood lands on my finger. Curiosity fills the inside of my body, causing me to lick the tiny drop of blood on my finger. _Ugh… Tastes like metal... How do vampires drink this? _I quickly splash cold water against my face and begin to apply bandages around my forehead.

"One week is enough!" says a familiar voice from Zeff's room. I close the bathroom door behind me quietly for Zeff to not hear. I tiptoe to his room's door and take a peek inside.

"Hey. You destroyed my restaurant and hurt me. And you think _one week_ is enough?" Zeff says in a cranky voice as usual. He was talking to a man with a straw-hat and a red vest with no sleeves. _I know this outfit! I've seen it somewhere at home!_ My body moves closer as I widen the crack of the door. "After all this mess, you think _one week _is enough?" The straw hat boy just sits on Zeff's bed, which carries Zeff's bum and now the boy's. "Hey, hey!" Zeff lowers his head for his chef hat to hit the boy's idiotic mind.

"I have been waiting for 10 years to become a pirate. I will _not_ spend one year working here," the boy pouts. He notes that he saw me eavesdropping and pointed it out. "Who's that? Come out now!" I walk into the room full of guilt and observe the messy-black-haired boy. He has a scar under his left eye. _I got it! I remember everything now, I know who he is!_ I hold his hands tightly.

"You're Monkey D. Luffy, right? You're the pirate who wishes to be the pirate king, right? Your nakamas are Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Ussopp, Nico Robin, Chopper, Franky, and… Sanji?" I ask all at once. _How could I be so dumb? Sanji IS the Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates!_ The boy, Luffy, looks at me with wonderment and begins to mimic me by holding my hands.

"WHOA! Are you some kind of psychic? Nico Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Sanji… Are they my future nakamas? SO COOOL!" Luffy excitedly squees. Zeff pushes him away from me and touches the bandage of my head gently.

"Anyhow, what happened to you? Was there a fight downstairs between you and the employees or customers?" Zeff blurts out with a sign of sympathy. I shake my head and conveys with him about what happened between Sanji, Mr. Fullbody, and I. After Zeff heard all about it, he stands up from his bed.

"DROP KICK!" Zeff shouts while jumping up into the air. He plummets down on the boy's body. "Get to work, you runt!" The boy got back to his feet and begins to beg for Zeff to stop while I slowly back away from them. I walk down the hallway and went back downstairs. _Ugh… This is like the millionth time that I have to walk on the stairs…_

"CUSTOMERS ARE-" _pluck_! "OUR GODS!" It is Patty's voice from the restroom. _Patty's back already?_ I skip to the bathroom door where there's a customer who is startled from Patty's strong voice.

"WE HAVE TO TREAT THEM WITH _LOVE_, KINDNESS, AND RESPECT," Patty bellows in the bathroom. I hold my giggles back as I hear what he's trying to say. "The main thing is a respectful greeting!" He starts to clear his throat as I wait for him to speak again. "Welcome, Mr. Octopus Head!" He says in an ultra bubbly voice. I burst into laughter. Surely, no one will come to Baratie again if _Patty_ welcomes our customers. I knock on the door gently while laughing to make Patty come out. He opens the bathroom door and sees me by the side.

"Patty, that's not how you welcome our gods, the customers!" I laugh out, gasping for air. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll greet them for you instead." Patty pats my head, saying 'you better make our customers stay like how I do it!' He walks away to get to the luxurious room full of fancy tables.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Patty shrieks loudly when he saw a bloody puddle on the floor. "Oi, Sanji! I know it was you! Don't hide it!" Sanji, who is about to pour some wine in a lady's glass, averts his eyes away from a customer.

"Oh. It's just you, sucker."

"You suck too-"

"WAIT! I JUST REMEMBERED!" I shout, running to tug Patty's short sleeve. "I just remembered… A pirate named Gin will be coming here any minute now. He's one of the Don Creig Pirates!"

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6: I Like Fried Rice

"Everybody! Customers! Get in the kitchen!" We three employees yell over the quiet room of chattering people in dresses and suits. The customers begin to get to the kitchen, unsure to run or walk due to the sudden conflict Baratie is having. I know that Gin from the Don Crieg (also known as Creek or Crieg Pirates) will not do anything horrendous, but he could scare the life out of someone. I remember that he only shot a marine and nothing else; all he wanted was some food and water. I wait by the entrance for everyone to get in the kitchen until it was only me, Patty, Sanji, and the room. The entrance door slammed open and a Marine came in, full of sweat from fear.

"General Fullbody! Where is he?" he inquires in a shaky and quick voice. I tug his sleeveless uniform and try to calm him down, but the man swings my hand off as if I'm a monster and gets shot randomly from behind. Gin was here and he had a gun. His bloody face has mean beady eyes and stared through me. He settled down on a nearby table and made himself at home.

"Just go and get me something to eat." Silence. "This is a restaurant, right?" Gin lays his foot on top of the table, dirtying the clear – white table cloth. I cringe at the man, knowing that he's a good person but had no manners. Patty steps up to him and puts his giant hairy hands together.

"Welcome to our restaurant, sir!" Patty says with a foolish grin. His eyes perk up in a queer way that his eyelashes start to appear more, and the apples of his cheeks are raised so high that it made his eyes seem small. Gin sighs and stares at Patty as if he was a lame idiot who doesn't understand the ways of the world.

"I'll say it again so you better listen," says Gin, slightly snarling at Patty the Chef who is still making that weird and hideous face. "I am the customer so get me some food now!" Gin's voice rose at Patty, which isn't wise for an injured pirate who is weakened if you ask me. Patty didn't flinch at Gin's orders and commands, and acts as if he knew what's going to happen next. Luckily, I do know what will happen next.

"I'm most sorry, moron. Do you have any money?" Patty inquires calmly while scratching the back of his head. He filled Gin with shock and astonishment since Patty was quite brave to talk back bravely in a relaxed way. Gin quickly reloads his gun with one hand as Patty brings his face closer to the pirate's for a closer look. The pirate raises his gun to the chef's forehead and takes a heavy breath.

"Do you want me to pay with a bullet, you sucker? 'Cause I ain't got no money." Gin's voice shook and it sounded low and weak. Next thing you know, Patty _will_ make Gin weaker by giving a head smash but before he did, I push him away since I _know _Gin is going to be fed anyway. Patty just looks at me in confusion until I decided to speak my words.

"Patty, in the restroom you kept talking about how we Baratie employees must respect and love our customers, correct?" I ask with a slight smile to soften the situation up. I peek at the corner of my eye, seeing the childish pirate with the straw hat peering out the circular kitchen window of the door and seeing what the problem we are facing. Patty gives me an incredulous look, telling me "_but I didn't mean it this way."_ I ignore his feelings and cup my tiny hands around Sanji's ears.

"Please cook some delicious and memorable food for this poor pirate," I whisper softly into his ear that pops out of a forest of blonde hair. He obediently nods and heads to the kitchen, while pushing the pirate boy away from the kitchen doors. I turn to Patty who was pouting about how I controlled this situation so fast and so easily. Patty walks away after I asked him to fetch me a first aid kit in the restaurant so I can be able to treat Gin's wounds. He trudges back with a big white box with a red plus sign on it. I snatch it out of his hands as he grumbles and bring a chair next to Gin's seat, setting down the kit on the dining table we are sitting at.

"Please put the gun down. It's not like I'm going to kill you while treating those awful wounds," I say, eyeing the gun that is hanging on his right arm loosely. I took out a hand, giving him the sign to give it to me. After hesitating after a bit, he placed the heavy gun in my hand and watches me slide it to the opposite end of the table, where we both cannot reach it. I pick a cotton swab from the kit and lightly dip it in rubbing alcohol. Quickly, I clean the bloody gashes on Gin's forehead and wipe his sweat with my hand.

"Pretty brave for a young girl like you to help me," Gin jeers loudly as I stick a band aid on him. His words provoked me to pinch his arm. People do not deserve rude rewards for doing caring acts. Gin throws his arm away from me, glaring at me with those evil beady eyes. He was doing something so low that it's only hurting himself.

"Quit pitying yourself! Don't act so high and cool," I sigh. "Well I guess all males act like this… especially when you're a pirate…" Gin gives me a confused look, looking at me like I'm a gorilla eating banana peels instead of the banana itself.

"So what if we're all pirates? We men have our pride!"

"No.. I'm saying it as a good thing. I know males act strong to show others they could protect their nakamas. I know male pirates never give up on the impossible since they're full of courage and haughtiness. What I'm trying to say is that… It's lucky to be a pirate. You're basically free to do anything."

Gin softens his eyes at me, creating a whole new look. His eyes were like a kid's, full of innocence. He suddenly clears his throat and begins to speak again. "I guess you're right." We sit on the chairs, slightly smiling at each other as Patty groans at our corny-talk. My eyes fix on Gin's. He was a handsome, gentle, and understanding man.

"I made you fried rice and a glass of water!" sang Sanji, ruining the happy moment.


	7. Chapter 7: Nakamas

Sorry about the fried rice thing…. When I was younger, I always made fried rice.^^"

"Hey, do you want to be in my crew?" asks the straw hat boy who just came out of the kitchen. He held a plate of luxurious and marinated meat and shoved them in his mouth, using his hand. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be the pirate king." The boy licks the sauce around his lips and showed a gummy smile to Gin, Patty, Sanji, and I.

"Who are you talking to, exactly, Luffy?" I question back in bewilderment. The answer was pretty simple though. He was asking Sanji, the most handsome and talented gentleman ever. I twiddle my thumbs as Luffy opens his mouth to speak again.

"I ran out of meat…" He says, unpleasantly eyeing the empty plate that used to have fancy meat and its juiciness. I face palm myself and got up from my seat in the restaurant's dining room.

"You ignored my questions, Luffy," I say, fighting myself by trying not to sound too annoyed. I punch the side of his head, making it stretch to the other side of the room and ducked as it stretched back to my side. His head gets back in place and he started to pull his mouth widely, showing me his gums and teeth. "I'm a rubber man. I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit so my body is—"I cover his mouth with both of my hands.

"'Wow so cool! I want to try!' 'Are you really made of rubber?' 'You can't swim in sea water, right?" I say, nonchalantly. "I know it all already." Luffy's eyes light up and begin to beam at me, making feel uncomfortable. I avert my face slowly away from the childish brat and start to turn red.

"That's right! You're that psychic from before! Nice to meet you, Psychic – san! Can you—"

"Chan… Psychic – chan. I have no right to be addressed as a higher or older person than you. I'm 16 and you're 17. My real name is Cruselene King," I say with a huff. This is a note to you, okay dudes and dudettes? In chapter 5, I said "all_ vampires are psychics._" That _was_ the past and ancient history of vampires and that is also how we vampires live today. It was a useful skill back then since villagers would mob us with pitchforks, fire, crosses, and garlic. Crosses and garlic will _not_ kill vampires. Pitchforks and fire would because who wouldn't die after being burned and stabbed? Vampires used their psychic skills in order to know what will happen next. Today, we do _not_ have that skill because it is useless. So now you're probably thinking, '_how does this vampire who calls herself 'Cruselene King' know all about these things? Like Monkey D. Luffy's age and the future…blah blah blah…'_ My answer will only be a few words: Good question. You'll find out later.

"Suke! How do you know my age?!" Luffy squeals with a drooling mouth. I step back and hide behind Sanji who seems to be jealous of how "close" Luffy and I are. Sanji gives Luffy a wretched look at Luffy while holding me lightly. I must say… Luffy _did _look like a pedophile but that is clearly impossible because he does _not _know the meaning of opportunity with a girl. You _do _know what I mean, correct?

"You shall know later, Luffy – san," I say with a slight groan. I shuffle quickly back to Gin and gather the glass, dish, and spoon that he used in order to eat the food Sanji has prepared for him. He burps a little, slightly embarrassed by himself and drops his head low a bit. Luffy pouts at me and crosses his arms. He begins to speak again.

"You two will be my nakamas! I know it!" he huffs out with a proud and confident face. Sanji flinched and blushed when I hug him from behind, peeking from the side to look at the fool. Gin sits still in a weird position as Patty stands like a statue with arms crossed and brows knitted in anger. Luffy drops the empty plate, making it shatter into pieces, and runs to me and Sanji and all around us. Patty glares and had his eyeballs nearly exploding out.

"Cmon! You're both just cooking and working… On my ship, you'll be cooking, working, _and_ traveling! I really need a cook and a cool psychic!" Luffy beams while checking the muscles of Sanji's arms to see his strength.

"We refuse," Sanji sighs while pushing Luffy's face away. "You're a bit shady." What Sanji said is true but it didn't stop Luffy from giving up.

"I refuse your refusal!" Luffy says with a very…very annoying… childish face. Patty, Sanji, and I ignored him for the rest of the day and helped Gin sail off to sea once again. Today was a tiring, but fun day. I cannot believe I have survived today's trouble. I record everything in my journal and stuffed it in my suitcase afterwards. My hand turns the lamp's light off, letting me snuggle into the bed with Sanji.


	8. Chapter 8: Goodnight

Thank you for my first followers and subscribers who reviewed my story! I have been waiting for a review! I appreciate your support! Fighting!

Gin has left to return to his pirate crew two days ago. It has been peaceful and fun serving the customers. They were all so handsome and gorgeous. I place a luxurious plate of medium rare meat to a lovely couple. Baratie was as fancy as ever with its clean plates, crystal clear wine glasses, and the waltz music. It really bothers me how the music is so dull and boring. After I poured red wine for the two love birds, I went upstairs and into Sanji's room that is shared with me. My suitcase was next to the door so I quickly pick through the neat thin stacks and small cubes of space bags filled with under garments and clothes. My hand hit a thin piece of flat metal, the size of my hand. I pull it out and click the main button, revealing a low light with a pretty boy's face on it. On the top, it reads "11:24 June 28." I guess I am pretty lucky to have an iPod in this world. I unlock its pin and play a song from the top of my list.

"_Girl what you do today? You still awake? Oh, girl! Off to bed with you; Baby Goodnight."_ My body begins to shiver with excitement as the song continues to travel through the earphones and into my ears. This song is Korea's B1A4's "Baby Goodnight" and it is just so lovely and addicting. Even though I have no idea what they are saying, it is an amazing song! I skip out of the room after putting everything back in my bag. I shove the iPod in my jeans' pocket and run downstairs to the kitchen. I place 2 plates on the serving tray while fixing the earphones that pump joyful love songs in my ears. I heard a scream from the other room, louder than the Kpop songs that were in my iPod.

_Ugh. Sometimes those customers are a bunch of irritating inconvenient kids._ I put my iPod on pause and wrap my earphone wires around it before stuffing it back in my pocket. I was ready to open the door to the dining room when I heard some chefs arguing with Patty, three in total to be exact.

"See, Patty?" snarls a chef with glasses. His voice was ridiculously shaky and loud at the same time. "They've finally come out. Why don't you go out there 'n chase them out?" Patty gives them an anxious face and put his hands to his head, making it seem like he's squishing it 'till it breaks or flattens. They were all sweating from fear.

"That's impossible! They have more than 5000 crew members, right?!" Patty blurts out with wide eyes and flaring nostrils. He looked like a hamster that was about to be devoured by an anaconda. "Why do they all have to come just to avenge one guy?!" My eyes narrow at Patty due to what he has said. _Why would they avenge Gin? All we did was help him out. Patty was there to help too so he has no right to say that. I thought that this would at least change the plot a little…_

"I don't care if you say if it's impossible or not! We saw them with our own eyes, right?!" the other chef yells with fright caught in his throat. I quickly run out to the restaurant's back door, finding Sanji and Luffy the employee looking at something that was at the entrance. There was a small ship that had 5 people on it. A man with overalls, a small fro, covered by a handkerchief, and a long nose was near to tears. A girl with short orange hair hid behind the bars of the ship's ledge, making her seem like a prisoner. A green headed man named Zo- A green headed man stared up at something with a nonchalant face while two crazy jerks threw a fit on the ship's deck.

"Hey! I don't want to be involved with this! Let's go!" cries Mr. Long nose. He was yelling and blabbering to the green-haired man.

"Let's go, sempai! We don't want to die!" hollers the two jerks.

I put my hand on Luffy's shoulder who stands next to Sanji with a smoking cigarette in his mouth. Luffy decides to let his thoughts out by saying, "That's a really huge ship. Maybe Gin came to repay you two back!" His smile and his mouth was as big as always. I stare up to what caught everyone's attention.

"I don't think so, but it feels very strange," Sanji and I say together in a quiet voice. Luffy smiles again and says "That ship looks so worn out." Indeed it was. The sail was ripped and the look-out board was broken and slanted.

"That ship seemed to have been through some natural disaster. I don't think it's the work of human beings," Sanji says while clenching his teeth along with his cigarette. We all hear a cry from the customers on the other side so we enter in the dining room, seeing Gin helping a large, injured man to his feet. It is a pleasure to see Gin, but not the man he is helping. The customers whisper about, saying that the injured man is the captain, Don Creig.

"Excuse us! Could you please give me some food and water? The money is not a problem," wheezes the captain. He was huffing about terribly, making it harder and harder to Gin to help him. The chefs begin to murmur about as well, probably cursing at Gin for coming and bringing his captain.

"He looks so thirsty," Luffy says, no longer carrying a smile.

"What's going on?" Sanji says, pulling me closer to him in order to protect me like a true woman. Captain Creig falls flat on the ground, groaning a bit as Gin panics about.

"Please give me some food…" mumbled Don Creig, making Gin startled and even more nervous.

"Please help him or he'll die!" Gin blabbers out with a freaked out face. The customers around them look at them with disgust. I feel really bad, but I already know that Don Creig has his methods of getting things. My body softens up and was no longer held close to my crush's side. _Wait a minute… Sanji isn't beside me… Where is he?_ I twirl around, looking for a blonde man in a suit. After a while of me spinning and being dizzy, Gin calling for help, and Don Creig suffering from hunger, he comes out with a large serving of fried rice and a bottle of wine. He places them in front of Don Creig, where the man is wolfing it all down immediately while thanking him.

"What are you doing, Sanji?! Why are you serving him?" I hiss at the handsome blonde chef, splitting his sight of seeing the disgusting captain. I stand between the two men, one in a kneeling position and the other standing coolly in front of me.

"They say they can handle it if it's money," Sanji replies with a straight face, removing the cigarette in his mouth with two fingers. It isn't the answer I was going for, but I quickly peek over my shoulder, seeing Don Creig almost done with his meal.

"Sanji," I say while putting my hands on his shoulders, gripping them in fear, "A captain stays a captain. They have pride and power so you must go and escort the customers." My legs shakes like a vibrating phone, and my voice quivers as if I was about to cry. Sanji knits brows a bit. It took him a while to answer since he was dumbfounded, trying to figure out what I'm possibly thinking.

"What?" He questions the same time Don Creig finished his food, who took no time to slug behind me.

I cough out a word along with some blood. "Go." _Off to bed with you, Baby goodnight…_ I shut my eyes tight


	9. Chapter 9 : Man Tears

Uhuhuhu… It is almost time for school… Im not done with my summer homework…

Please do not expect the chapters to come out that fast(they never came out fast anyways)

I wake up to see Sanji, held and stopped by the other chefs. I must have blacked out for few minutes since the customers are now gone, probably being safely taken away to nearby island. Patty points his finger at Sanji, looking at him with his fierce and frustrated eyes.

"Sanji…" Patty starts off, "You always sneaked some food from the kitchen and gave it to the people that I kicked off. Even though that midget girl did it this time, you have done the same, and it would lead to the same situation. I won't say it's right or wrong… But this time, it's your fault." His nostrils flare down at Sanji, who only sat down as the chefs held him tight. "I will not let you do anything anymore. I will protect this restaurant by myself." Patty lowers his finger as Sanji gives him a glare. I felt like he wants to fight back but couldn't since he knows that Patty is right.

"Patty, it isn't like that," I say, being careful with my words just in case he objects or so. "Sanji only did it because of his passion for being a chef. When he does it, he feels like he has achieved something. Have you ever thought of that?" I blab on without thinking correctly, just spilling my thoughts about Sanji. "He didn't know that this was going to happen now, but he felt that it was going to come sooner or later. Sanji probably understood how he was going to have to handle this kind of problem with you guys, but all you can do is fuck around?" My mouth feels like a faucet running nonstop. "He is kind hearted inside but can be a jerk on the outside. Even though he's cold, he has his reasons! This is why I like Sanji!" My mouth halts and takes some breaths as silence fills the room. I really felt that I should say it aloud but now I feel like a creep.

"… Things just got spicier," Don Creig says with a straight face. I freeze and turn around give him an incredulous look, slightly telling him that he ruined the mood. I lock my eyes on Sanji next, who had a face painted bright red. I felt the same as he did so I look down to the floor, seeing Patty's feet walking to the giant pole with the stairs curled around it. He opens a secret drawer in the pole and pulls out a hand cannon that looks like a lobster that shoots cannons out of its mouth.

"This place is a floating restaurant with many pirates as our customers. So, we have to be well prepared to welcome any kind of customer," Patty says while turning around and holding the lobster cannon. "After the meal, why don't you have this heavy dessert?" He launches the lobster cannon. "SYRUP CANNON!" The cannon ball shoots out of the lobster's mouth as I cry.

I cry quietly, quickly thinking to myself. _Why in the world is it a hand cannon that looks like a lobster? If Patty wants to name his attack "Syrup Cannon," why is there a friggin' lobster? I don't even know any desserts that have to include both lobster and syrup._ And therefore, I cry. Patty lacks in creativity… He needs to improve it.

"This must be a joke," Don Creig whispers quietly to himself. To be honest, I secretly agreed with him due to Patty's lobster cannon and its attack's name. The pirate was sent flying, breaking the door while upsetting Patty at the same time.

"I broke the door?" Patty says, still with a furious look on. "That's bad... Honor will be so upset." I lean back on the nearest dining table as I watch Patty and the chefs try to protect the restaurant. It is such a painful sight to see and hear ridiculous weapons with outrageous special attacks with dumb names. The chefs coolly say it was okay if we wreck a small part of the restaurant since they were "protecting" the place.

"What are you going to do with the rest of the crew," Sanji says nonchalantly.

"Gonna spread them with butter and burn them up," Patty answers back with his cool smile.

"That sounds unappetizing…" I say, sucking up my tears and now sitting on the table with my legs dangling.

"No… That sounds delicious, shorty." We all turn our heads to where Patty launched the cannon. Don Creig stands without a scratch on his body. "Your dessert tasted very bad. This restaurant really sucks!" The reason to his uninjured body was all because of his armor…. His solid armor.

"Ohhhhh snappp," I say jokingly at the wrong time.

Ohhhhh snappp. I have to make these less often now since I'm in school now and I need to think of ideas.

PLEASE UNDERSTAND AND DON'T LEAVE ME!

I'll try to not leave you hanging3


	10. Bonus : Oh man!

Cruselene sneaks into Sanji's room when he was at work. She opens drawers as if she was trying to find something. She hears the door knob turning so she quickly rolls under the bed. She looks from under the bed and sees feet walking towards her so she shifts back to stay hidden but knocks over a pile of books. Cruselene turns around and looks at the books and flips through the pages of a thick blue one, trying not to giggle. A head pops out from above the bed, causing Cruselene to shriek.

"What are you doing… you're supposed to be working, " says Sanji with a playful grin. "Come on, get out of there." He pulls Cruselene out of the bed. Cruselene still has the blue book with her arms wrapped around it. She looks up and smiles at Sanji.

"So you're only interested in fish?" she inquires suddenly with her hair bouncing with excitement. "I was hoping for something else…. Like how all boys from my world do…" Her eyes grow mischievously as she waits for Sanji who was hesitant at first.

"What? What are you talking about? This is…" Sanji grabs the book away from Cruselene. "This is my fish encyclopedia." He flips through the pages to show Cruselene and prove her wrong. Cruselene gives out a chuckle and takes back the book and flips to the end of the book where it contains a white card.

"In my world, we have collection cards of baseball players, games, and idols. But this," she flips the card around. "This is the first time I have seen a hentai's card." The card has a picture of a beautiful Russian girl who was utterly naked. Sanji groans and begins to laugh and Cruselene joins in. They laugh for a moment and exhaled to calm down.

"You know Sanji… This isn't the first time I have seen this in your room."

"Wh-What?!"

"I made a copy and hung it up in the kitchen"

"… This is what I get for being a boy who likes hentai."


	11. Chapter 10: A Loss is a Loss

**School.. Argh!**

**I'm almost going to high school…. So I might quit writing this fanfiction and start one that sounds better and has a better story line. ^^**

**BTW, 4fireking had asked me about my story recently and then he wrote a story about vampires. I asked him how he got the idea of using vampires and he said "**_Well, there are so many One Piece stories out there, I don't know if there's one with vampires._**" That's what he or she really wrote in the PM.**

**I don't know if I should report but my friend Star Music had suggested me to because "she/he stole the idea of vampires." I don't know whether to admit it because I don't want to lose all of you. I write stories for people to read… It's kind of one of my dreams. But what do you all think?=(**

**After she told me that, I felt really anxious….**

**Please review or PM me with your opinions.**

**The story 4fireking had scribed is titled "Blood Pirates"**

It wasn't a long battle. Luffy had jumped in and protected the restaurant and asked Zeff to set him free from working for a whole year since he bombed Baratie. Well, Luffy only wanted to sue Don Creig because they had negotiated about who is more fit for the so called "One Piece." Since I am an employee of the restaurant, I too had to help Boss Zeff. The job I assigned myself was to keep enemies from entering the restaurant and the kitchen to keep the customers safe. On the other hand, the Straw Hat Pirates had fled to find a girl. The only one who is still at Baratie is Nami and Luffy.

Sanji, who was punched by Patty when I was unconscious, is being treated by an orange short haired teenager named Nami. Nami turns around, revealing her face to my direction- Oh wait.. That's not even Nami… That's just a random guy with long hair treating Sanji… No wonder why Sanji isn't being cray-cray at the moment… So Nami isn't here after all…

"Cruselene!" Patty gasps between short breaths of air. "Get a gas mask!" Confused, I turn to see the conflict Luffy was dealing. He is on the battlefield ground of Baratie and Don Creig is standing on the remains of his ship with cannons over his shoulders. I begin to panic.

"Sanji!" I holler with anxiety. I could never have my friends killed, especially the ones I adore. I look around to find Sanji, but all I can find is men with gas masks. Instead, I snatch one away from one of Don Creig's pirates. I can't lose him because he reminds me of someone who I lost a long time ago. _Sanji,_ I pray, _please don't leave this world until I am ready for it._ I make a run to the dock, where he is.

Don Creig shot the cannon.

I tripped in front of Sanji.

_BOOM._

Did I make it?

My lungs begin to burn.


	12. Chapter 11: Little Cruselene

**Heyyyy! So sorry for taking so much time, my friends!**

**I let you down… and I feel guilty for that…**

**I have to study hard and I'm going to china during the summer.**

**Well… Please wish me good luck!**

"Mom." The young girl on the pink bed said. Her long brown edgy hair gleams at the sun that shined through the opened window as her brown eyes looked lovingly at an older women who looked like her daughter in the future. "Mom… Why do I have this swirly thingy around my ankle?" The little girl lifted up her long pleaded skirt to reveal a black swirled vine-like mark on her ankle.

"Cruselene," Mom said, "It shows that you're not just any other kid. You're extraordinary and I mean it." She kissed the girl on her forehead, causing her giggle. "Your father has many strange marks on his body as well." Cruselene's eyes sparkled at Mom with interest. Just when Mom opened her mouth, the door to Cruselene's berry pink room slammed open.

"Dearest!" A man with fairly long black hair gasped in panic. He was tall and slender, but very pale like vanilla ice cream. His Roman nose hung above his red lips. But the most interesting thing about his looks was that he had red eyes. Red like roses.

"Dearest, I need you again!" The man panted out. His cold sweat traveled downwards. Cruselene looked at Mom. She was pale. Not pale like how she always was… It was paler. Like pure white snow. Mom nodded and rushed out of the room with Dad, leaving the door closed.

Cruselene sighed with a frown on her face. It was the monthly blood thirst Dad had. He was especially low on blood this year. That's how Mom became pale. She was originally a lovely skin color. After 10 years of marrying Dad, her skin became paler than the sand you could find on the beach. Cruselene closed her eyes and took a nap.

"Hey, sis!" A voice called. Cruselene grumbled a little tiredly. She turns to her right and sees a blonde boy with half of his face covered. He was Cruselene's older brother. His brown eyes were wide with shockingly giant pupils. "Sis!" Cruselene got up on her bed and looked at her brother with more concern.

"What is it, brother?" Cruselene asked, desperate for an immediate answer.

" Mom's dead!"

The children ran out of the berry pink room and rushed down stairs into the spooky, dark basement. They flicked open a switch on the wall near the bottom of the staircase. In the middle of the room was Dad kneeling before Mom. Nothing looked wrong with her. All that was unusual were the fang marks on the nape of her neck. There was no blood coming out.

"Dad! You drank all of Mom's blood," Brother exclaimed with anger. Dad laid still, looking down at Mom's beautiful face .

"I never…." Dad began to say with a quiver. " I never want to live here again… It will contain depressing memories." He got up and picked me up.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Cruselene asked sadly.

"We're moving. We can't live here anymore. They'll kill us. We need to live a new life," Dad answered back.

"What?! We're moving?!" Brother said aloud with disappointment, mingled with frustration.

"No," Dad said. "You're not moving anywhere, son. Only Cruselene and I will." Cruselene gaped. She didn't want to go anywhere without her older brother. Her older brother was the only one who understood. He was the only kid on the block that was around her age, since he was only around 1 year older.

Before Brother took action, Dad casted a spell and created a door. He opened it, got in, and closed it.

" Hi. I'm Kandy. Where did you come from?" a girl from inside the door asked Dad and I.


End file.
